PokeRP 2 Mechanics
While not a game in itself, the PokeRP 2 is ''based off a video game. And that video game, Pokemon, has a lot of strange mechanics to it. So it's only natural we use some mechanics for our RP and document them here. Please, only hosts or people with express permission edit this page. Participants may of course ''browse this page whenever they want for information. Battling Battling is the main point of Pokemon, but unlike the games the battles in this RP won't follow the turn-based "What will you do?" "Fight" "Tackle" format. Instead we'll do something similar to anime style Pokemon battling. Regardless, when battling another RPer, follow these basic steps: * Discuss the rules of the battle. How many Pokemon can be used? Are items allowed? Where will the battle take place? Is there anything on the line for winning? It is very important that both parties agree on these rules and that they are followed. * Decide who is allowed to send out a Pokemon first. This puts the person who sends out a Pokemon second at an advantage since they can select a Pokemon with a type advantage, so out of courtesy the challenger should be the one who goes first. Or you can agree to send them out at the same time/tell a person beforehand what Pokemon will be used so there are no surprises. * Begin the battle as discussed! * While your Pokemon can use any move in its move pool without having to delete any (within reason, a beginning Pokemon wouldn't know how to use it's strongest move of course), in a battle you are limited to only four of them. Using more than four is an automatic disqualification. * Dodging can be used, but sparingly. And if a move specifically says it never misses, it never misses unless you have a ''really ''good reason for why it should. In that case, take it up with the hosts. * Battling is turn-based in terms of giving out commands. Trainer A should use a command, then give Trainer B a chance to respond before commanding again. These commands do not just have to be simple one-attack orders though, they can be much more complex if necessary. * DO. NOT. EAT. MOVES. UNLESS. THAT. IS. THEIR. PRIMARY. FUNCTION. Breeding Typically in the games, Breeding involves leaving two Pokemon at the Day-Care who share an Egg-Group and waiting for an Egg. Unfortunately, only one beginning route gets access to the Day-Care, so to make Breeding fair we're going to run things differently. Instead of submitting two Pokemon, Trainers will only be allowed to submit one for the express purpose of getting an Egg. The Pokemon submitted will not gain in level, but with time will be returned with an Egg. What the egg will hatch into depends on the Trainer's preference. They may choose to receive an Egg with the same Pokemon that they submitted, which will come with an Egg Move, or they may choose to take a risk and receive a different Pokemon that shares their submitted Pokemon's Egg Group. In the games, Pokemon eggs look the same no matter what they hatch into. In the anime, each Pokemon has a unique egg design. To compromise, we're taking a leaf out of Pokemon Go's book and making all of our eggs the beige but speckled pattern, with the color of the speckles depending on the Egg Group the Pokemon inside of it is in. For Pokemon with more than one Egg Group, it's a random toss-up between them. Tournaments Tournaments will be held occasionally throughout the RP, with everyone participating in them. But Chase, why would we want to participate? Because, confused RPer, being in a tournament can win you prizes! Generally speaking, everyone will get a participation prize regardless of how they place in the tournament, but the further you advance, the more you add to your total winnings. This can end with you being the sole winner of an epic prize including but not limited to: eggs, chance encounters with rare Pokemon, and special items. The way a tournament will work is that once the group enters a town where it will be held, they'll be informed through advertisements or NPCs. They'll be shown to the accommodations for the tournament and the matchups will be determined. Specific battle rules will be discussed for the tournament and then the first round will begin and the following rounds will continue until a winner is declared. Contests Contests consist of two rounds: the Appeal Round and the Battle Round. The Appeal Round involves a Pokemon (or two) being used to create a dazzling display with their attacks and possible props that appeal to the judges. In the RP, an appealing coordinator will have 15 minutes to type up their single Appeal Post, and may use no more than four attacks in the appeal. If effort and creativity was shown on their part, they will advance to the next round. The Battle Round is a bracket between those that make it past the Appeal Round. Each battle is timed for 5 minutes (in the RP, five turns) and normal battle rules apply. However, at the end the winner is declared by whoever either faints the other person’s Pokemon or puts on the most impressive performance visually. At the end, the winner receives a ribbon and potentially other rewards. Category:PokeRP2